Evan Lowell
Evan Lowell is a 3rd Level Intermediate Student currently attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Evan is a self-depreciating young man who would rather blend into a wall than attract attention to himself. Which isn't to say he's an introvert, far from the contrary. While it is very common to always find him with his nose in a book, Evan loves interacting with people, and those unfortunate enough to actually notice him and try to converse with him will be introduced to inability to shut up. That said, he's very a meek individual, gets flustered easily, and apologizes profusely for things he hasn't done. This seeming contradiction of wanting to interact with people but rather blending into a wall stems from his incredibly lousy luck and natural klutziness. Since he is constantly tripping over himself, running into things, and generally managing to get himself hurt in some say, shape, or form, he doesn't like to bring people into his dangerous orbit. He has a tendency to be what one might call disgustingly nice and polite. Evan will always address people politely, and will take nearly any sort of bullying brought in his direction simply because he thinks that somehow he must have deserved it. Unfortunately, this makes him an easy target, and contrary to what he might say, it has taken a toll on his self-esteem. Evan doesn't think he's worth much, nor does he feel he has much talent. Despite this, he's also terribly optimistic, and holds the hope that someday thing will turn around for him - he just doesn't think it'll be any time soon. And while he tolerates bullying on himself, he does not tolerate it upon others. He will very openly defend anyone he feels is in trouble, the situation often times not ending well for himself. Lastly, Evan has a bit of an "obsessive" side to him. When faced with people he admires, he develops a severe case of hero-worship that can border a bit on stalking, depending on if he has access to meeting them in person. He can chart down everything about said person, including things they may not have even known themselves. However, the opposite is just as true, as Evan seems to obsess and fantasize over fratricide. Excepting that one case, however, Evan would never harm anyone. He is a literal case of someone "not hurting a fly," and if he were to, it would be completely by accident and he'd likely cry over it. This includes all other races - Evan believes that the worth of all people is based on who they are as people and not determined by their race. Background Evan Lowell was raised in a normal and loving home with his father, mother, and big sister. He'd always had a fascination with magic, and it was kind of a surprise to Evan that he showed signs of being able to use it. It started with little things, lighting candles without matches and what not. He was very young, so despite the manifestation of rather dangerous abilities, his parents didn't mind too much. Well, that was until they noticed their son really had no coordination, and it didn't seem to be fixing itself with time. Rather than chancing an accident waiting to happen, his parents immediately enrolled him Nightbloom Academy, where the young Evan would commute since his family was within Nightbloom city. In the Academy, Evan learned the fundamentals of magic, as all Basic students do. He excelled in his classes, mostly because it involved a lot of book smarts, which has always been Evan's strong point. At twelve, graduating from Basic, Evan couldn't have been more excited to become an Intermediate student. Unfortunately, this is where Evan proved that booksmarts weren't everything. The higher level intermediate students immediately saw him as an easy target, which would damage Evan's self-esteem enough that he became extremely unsure of himself. He was so used to being the "smart" kid he really didn't know how to handle being average in actual magical application, to which the higher level students pointed out. Coupled with the fact that Evan is just a very nice boy, he felt that the older, and therefore more knowledgeable, kids were justified in their words. As Evan's self-esteem fell, he seemed to be unable to cast his magic without accident. When Evan reached his third Intermediate Year... he didn't pass. Evan took a short break from his studies to stay at his home for a while after this disappointment, where it was then that his parents decided to tell him about his adoption as a baby. Evan was shocked, but held no resentment to his family. They may not have been blood, but they loved him as if he was, and he loved them. Still, he was curious about his biological parents, and managed to find his biological mother. She was an "eccentric" woman, all too happy to reunite with the son she felt she couldn't raise. It was here that Evan learned he had a biological older brother, and excited, he waited with his biological mother for his brother to return home. The brothers met for the first time that day, and the meeting started off well enough... Until it didn't. The meeting ended disastrously, with the brothers attempting to kill each other. While both of them survived, their mother passing it off as "boys being boys," Evan did learn something that day. With the proper channel, he could control his magic. When he was facing off against his brother, Evan noticed he displayed expert control over his abilities. Evan would return to school, more determined then ever to succeed. Unfortunately, without his brother around to channel expertly controlled hatred, Evan has never been able to obtain the same control as he's had then. He knows the theory behind nearly everything he attempts, but when he practices something always seems to go wrong. Whether it's not enough power, too much power, or his natural klutziness at play, most all of his attempts at using magic end in disaster, prompting many people to keep their distance during classes. He doesn't know how to control what he does, but he knows he can, and as such keeps an optimistic outlook on one day being able to be great at his pyrokinesis. Unfortunately, he's been saying the same thing for five years now to no avail. Nineteen and still a third year intermediate, Evan's beginning to have a bit of doubt in himself. Trivia * While Evan's magic is fire focused, his brother's is ice focused. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Academy Students Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard